


Vẽ em như một trong những cô bạn người Pháp của anh

by TheLazyKat9x



Series: Những Trò Đoàn Kết Đội Ngớ Ngẩn Của Đám Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Pietro is alive, Snark, Sorta Clintasha but more snark than flirting, Stony - Freeform, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Teambuilding
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyKat9x/pseuds/TheLazyKat9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury và Coulson vẫn cố bắt đội Avengers đoàn kết với nhau, nhưng lần này họ quyết định cho cả đám làm trò gì đó ít công cộng hơn. Như vẽ nhau chẳng hạn. Chuyện gì có thể xảy  ra chứ nhỉ ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vẽ em như một trong những cô bạn người Pháp của anh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint me like one of your French girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026538) by [idioticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl). 



> Ta-da! Phần 3 đã ra lò!  
> Như mọi khi, mình không sở hữu gì ngoài bản dịch.  
> Cảm ơn idioticfangirl, tác giả của mớ truyện này.

Dấu hiệu cho thấy điều gì đó tồi tệ sắp xảy ra là nụ cười của Coulson. Coulson chỉ cười khi chuyện Tony ghét sắp xảy ra, như luật sư hay bị ép phải giao tiếp hay cai rượu. Thế nên khi Coulson bước vào với nụ cười mở rộng trên môi, Tony chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần cho điều tệ nhất.

“Hi vọng mọi người tối nay không bận gì”, Phil hỏi, nhưng nghe nó giống như một mệnh lệnh hơn. Ngay lập tức, Tony và cả đội Avengers ngồi thẳng dậy, quan sát khắp phòng để tìm lối thoát. Mặc kệ chúng, Coulson sắp ghế thành vòng tròn, rồi bắt tất cả ngồi xuống.

“Có phải là một buổi tham vấn không?” Tony dài giọng, “Vì tôi không có thời gian cho việc này, tôi đã lên lịch cho”, anh ta giả bộ coi đồng hồ, “ Hai tiếng tự đập đầu vào tường, và nó sẽ cho kết quả tương tự.”

“Đấy sẽ là vấn đề của một ngày khác, Stark”. Rồi Phil lôi một đống hầm bà lằng ra khỏi cặp.

“Cô có bao nhiêu thứ trong đó thế, hở Mary Poppins?” Tony đùa, trước khi thấy vẻ mặt bối rối của Steve và nói lớn, “Anh chưa xem Mary Poppins à? Chúa ơi, tôi sẽ thêm nó vào danh sách, chúng ta nhất định phải xem phim đấy.”

Clint khịt mũi. “Buổi hẹn nghe có vẻ lãng mạn nhỉ”, trong lúc Natasha cố nhịn cười.

Tony liếc sang Steve, sẵn sàng bảo vệ danh dự cho anh ta nếu cần, nhưng Steve chỉ cúi đầu, ngượng ngùng mỉm cười.

Clint có vẻ muốn trêu thêm vài câu nữa, và Tony mừng là Coulson đã cắt ngang. Nói thật, dừng mấy trò đùa của Clint lại là ân huệ lớn nhất mà SHIELD, hay đội Avengers đã ban cho thế giới.

“Rồi, có vẻ như mọi người đã ngồi đối diện đúng người rồi đấy”, Coulson vỗ tay, và Tony không muốn biết lí do. Anh vội vàng kiểm tra lại. Anh ngồi đối diện Steve, Clint đối diện với Natasha, Wanda với Pietro, Thor với Bruce, Sam với Peter, Bucky với Vision. Tony mải nghĩ tại sao họ lại phải ngồi như vậy đến nỗi không để ý mấy thứ đang được đưa cho mình, và bị Natasha cầm mớ đấy đập vào mặt.

Cái mớ đấy là một bộ bút lông, bút chì và màu nước. Một ý tưởng đáng sợ hình thành trong đầu Tony, được xác nhận bởi cái giá vẽ đặt trước mặt.

“Tất cả sẽ vẽ người ngồi trước mặt mình. Cố đừng phủ sơn lên khắp phòng, tôi thích tấm thảm ấy lắm. Ờ mà", Phil thêm vào sau khi nghĩ kĩ, ”đừng có mà giết nhau. Tôi ngán giấy tờ lắm rồi. Mọi người có một tiếng.”

Sự im lặng bao trùm căn phòng sau khi cánh cửa đóng lại sẽ rất buồn cười, nếu như tất cả đều không tìm cách trốn qua cửa sổ.  
“Vẽ tôi khỏa thân nhé, ‘Tasha,” Clint nháy mắt. “Cô có hiểu biết sâu rộng về lĩnh vực đó mà.”

“Được thôi,” Natasha đốp lại, “nhưng tôi không giỏi vẽ những thứ nhỏ tí xíu đâu.” Clint trông có vẻ bị xúc phạm, và Steve hòa giải trước khi có trận chiến xảy ra. Tony thở dài, hai kẻ đó đánh nhau thật thì hay biết mấy.

“Được rồi, vẽ thôi. Chơi đẹp vào.”

Tony vò đầu bứt tóc. Vẽ kiểu toán học thì được, với các đường thẳng và góc cạnh, nhưng anh không thể vẽ khóe miệng Steve và cằm anh ta. Anh thường xuyên phải ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Steve, có hơi nhiều hơn mức cần thiết, nhưng Steve lại chẳng ngó ngàng gì đến anh. Tony nuốt sự thất vọng xuống, và suýt nuốt luôn cả lưỡi khi có cái gì đó bay vút qua mặt. Clint đang đứng, nhắm bút lông phóng vào bức vẽ. Tony nhún vai và tiếp tục.

“Đến đâu thì đến thôi”, anh nghĩ.

Trong bóng mờ của màu vẽ và mặt của Steve, nghe có vẻ vui hơn thực tế với Tony, cuối cùng cũng đến lúc trình bày tác phẩm. 

Clint đầu tiên, xoay khung tranh lại, bức vẽ bắn đầy sơn nhưng chính xác là Natasha. Khả năng nhắm bắn của anh ta thật ảo diệu khi ném màu vẽ lung tung mà cũng thành tranh hoàn chỉnh được.

Natasha cho mọi người thấy bức tranh của cô, một cảnh tượng đẹp và chi tiết về một con đường đông đúc xe cộ, cùng các tòa nhà chọc trời. Vô cùng hoàn hảo, ngoại trừ-

“Thế tôi đâu?”

Để trả lời, cô dùng móng tay trỏ vào một cái chấm nhỏ xíu trên nóc một tòa nhà, cười mỉa.

Wanda vừa cười lớn vừa xoay tranh lại, để lộ bức chân dung một ông già. “Anh trông thế này với tóc bạc”, cô bé nói với Pietro, người chỉ đảo mắt và cho mọi người thấy bức vẽ của nó về một con quỷ da xanh lè cùng mái tóc đỏ như mấy con rắn trên đầu. “Cảm động chưa”, Wanda gật đầu, và đỏ mặt khi Sam lầm bầm gì đó về việc không thể vẽ được vẻ đẹp đó mà không dùng phép thuật.

Lúc này thì Coulson đã hoàn toàn cạn lời, nếu như anh ta có chút nào để mà cạn, và chuyển sang thor. Tranh của Thor khá tốt, có thể nhận ra Bruce, với hơi nhiều sơn và lực vẽ quá mạnh. Dù sao thì anh ta cũng được cho điểm cố gắng.

Bruce, như dự đoán, chính xác nhưng vô hồn, không phải nghệ thuật. Thor vẫn nồng nhiệt cảm ơn anh ta.

Sự yên bình trong chốc lát bị phá vỡ khi Sam xoay bức tranh về Peter lại. Thật ra thì, Sam không phải họa sĩ, và nó có thể tệ hơn nhiều. Peter chỉ kêu được có một câu: ”Tóc tôi đâu có ngớ ngẩn thế đâu!”

Đến lượt Peter, Sam trợn tròn mắt nhìn bức tranh. “Cậu vẽ...một con chim ưng? Cậu vẽ một con chim chết tiệt chui ra từ một quả trứng chết tiệt?”

“Thật ra”, Peter toe toét, “nó là con chim ưng cái”.

Coulson tiếp tục trước khi Peter bị trọng thương.

Không ngạc nhiên là, Bucky không biết vẽ, thế nên Vision chỉ là một đống sơn đỏ chót. Vision không hề giận dữ, chỉ đơn giản xoay bức tranh lại, trông thật đến nỗi Tony nghĩ rằng Bucky sắp bước ra từ khung tranh.

Cuối cùng cũng đến lượt Tony. Vì vài lí do, Tony phải quệt bàn tay đầy mồ hôi vào quần vài lần rồi mới xoay tranh lại. Mọi người chăm chú nhìn nó trong vài giây, đủ lâu để Tony bắt đầu lắp bắp. “Tôi vẽ không giỏi lắm, xin lỗi Steve, tôi không vẽ được sự chính trực của anh, ai có thể làm được chứ ý tôi là nhìn anh đi, ý tôi là -”

Steve cắt ngang. “Tranh đẹp lắm, Tony. Sao cái gì anh cũng giỏi vậy nhỉ?”

“Tôi hát tệ lắm”, Tony trả lời, phẩy phẩy tay. “Cap, anh có định xoay tranh lại không?”

Steve làm theo, để lộ một tuyệt tác. Tony nhìn chằm chằm, mặt nhăn lại, lưỡi hơi thè ra, nhưng anh lại đang cười tít mắt. Trong một khắc Tony dám khẳng định đó không thể chỉ là một bức tranh.

“Không đẹp lắm, tôi có thể vẽ tốt hơn”, Steve xin lỗi, và Tony rời mắt khỏi bức vẽ để nhìn anh ta.

“Không! Thế quái nào mà anh vẽ đẹp thế này trong có một tiếng, anh có nhìn tôi tí nào đâu!”

“Tôi không cần làm vậy”, Steve thừa nhận, đỏ bừng mặt. Clint ngâm nga bài ‘Can you feel the love tonight’, cơ mà Tony mặc kệ.

“Được rôi!”, Sam đột ngột chen vào, “tôi chịu đủ rồi! Tony, anh có yêu Steve không, có. Steve, anh có yêu Tony không, còn phải hỏi. Có phản đối gì không? Khồng. Anh có thể hôn cô dâu.”

“Cậu vừa làm lễ cưới cho bọn tôi đấy à?” Steve hỏi.

“Đi hú hí với nhau đê!” Sam hét ầm lên, xô hai người ra khỏi cửa.

“Có nên bảo họ rằng là đây đã là buổi hẹn thứ sáu của chúng ta rồi không?” Tony thắc mắc.

Steve nháy mắt. “À, cứ để họ tự tìm ra đi”, rồi mở cửa cho Tony và họ cùng nhau bước ra khỏi tòa tháp.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo+Comment làm động lực cho người dịch nhé?


End file.
